


A week of us just... being us, I guess

by orphan_account



Series: Autistic Mizuki | Selene [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Mizuki | Selene, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Hawaiian for tree (botched for name reasons). I had to cut a compromise, as I couldn't find a translation for bird, leaf, grass, owl, or arrow that was verified by the group.**Combination of uʻi and Kumulā'au. U'i means beautiful. (it's verified)***Ninjin. I won't say what our most beautiful Persian overlord's name is once translated, but it's Ninjin in Romaji.****Kesseki, means stone. Nanu's Sableye couldn't have gotten a more fitting name. (verified by the group!!!)Hey, funny thing I found out today (no idea how legitimate it is, but have it anyway): Kuchinashi (Nanu's Japanese name, used as a last name in this story) translates to Gardenia. Gardenia, from SINNOH- nah, I won't do that. I won't make Nanu Gardenia. I swear.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley & Mizuki | Selene, Kuchinashi | Nanu & Mizuki | Selene
Series: Autistic Mizuki | Selene [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656394
Kudos: 1





	1. Day one: oh shit I just realised she can't take care of herself and I've got work in a few days

"Ey, Nanu, she's glaring at me again. What do I do?" The grey-haired man looked over at Guzma, then Selene, then back to Guzma. He simply shrugged and went back to his cooking. "Don't abandon me like this!" 

Plumeria burst out laughing. "Didn't he say that meant she liked ya'?" 

Nanu handed Plumeria a knife he was done with, which Selene instantly started staring at. Though Selene couldn't see it herself, Plumeria was staring at Selene's eyes. Many said eyes were the door to the soul, and they would be right, if one knew how to read them, one could tell a lot about someone. Happiness, sadness, guilt, and fear all flashed in Selene's eyes, and that was enough for Plumeria to lean over to Nanu and propose another kitchen-ban. 

"Excuse me she looked at it like _what_?" Nanu wore a surprised expression on his face, clearly not expecting the answer. "Of course she'll get banned from the kitchen!" 

Guzma raised his eyebrows, unamused. 

During the day, when it was just Nanu and Selene, the girl did _another_ concerning thing that Nanu had never seen before. As she was sitting next to Nanu, legs crossed, she started gripping her throat. She had puffed up her cheeks and her tongue stuck out a bit. The way Selene held her throat was pretty... awry, for the lack of a better word. She held her thumbs against the front, and the rest of her hand pushed against the back of her neck. 

"Sunshine?" Selene let go of her throat, let out the air in her cheeks, and opened her eyes to look at Nanu. He just raised an eyebrow. 

"... and this word-" Uncle Nanu pointed at the Alolan word for Rowlet, Kumulāu*. "-is Rowlet. Okay? You got that?" 

Selene nodded. 

"This is the Alola word for Dartrix." Uncle Nanu pointed at the messily written Kumuʻi**. 

Selene nodded again. 

When Nanu was washing vegetables, his phone rung. This wouldn't have been a problem, if it wasn't for Selene being mute. Nanu being bad at multitasking was almost infamous across Ula'ula, especially when one of the things he needed to do was talking. Nanu rolled his eyes, put away the vegetables, and made his way to the coffee table. He picked up the phone. 

"Moshi moshi?" Nanu didn't get further than that, as a clattering sound was heard behind him. 

He whipped around to see a knife on the floor and Selene hyperventilating, holding her chest as if it was hard to breathe. Shit- 

It didn't take any time at all for Nanu realise Selene obviously couldn't be left alone for extended periods of time, she acted out of line if one didn't check up on her every thirty minutes. Saigai wouldn't watch her, Yami would not let her do anything, にんじん*** would just lick Selene for hours on end, 結石**** would bite her, and Crunch was _absolutely out of the fucking question_. Nanu might not give a single fuck about anyone who lived outside his home, but he wouldn't even _dare_ propose Crunch would watch anyone, friend or enemy. 

And certainly not his niece. 

Which was why he was searching up 'how to recruit babysitters in Alola'. He didn't know what else to call it, so he had typed in the first thing that came to mind. First few results all said the same thing - put out a request on a board and wait. It would have worked in Akala, but the other islands actually had a large percentage that actually used www.alolaempyreandomain.com for resumes and trivial things. He was happy he found a tutorial by Mina - who just posted 'shit memes and shitposts' (quoted from Molayne, because he had no humour at all) in her free time. 

He checked the tags. 

_#Serious shit #Tutorial #Mina the trial captain #Mina the trial #Babysitters #Not a call for help this time I swear #Block!!; _comment_ _pack- sexual #Hapu wanted to know so I made this #I love that 40-year-old too much #Art #Mina the trial art_

Okay, she wasn't hacked, then. Apparently, according to the tutorial, there was a 'job board' tab under the 'work posts' tab. Nanu hovered his mouse over the 'work posts' tab and the small list of tabs appeared. He clicked 'job board'. 

It was smooth sailing from there; checking in on Selene so she wasn't doing something to actively put her in harm's way, fill in a form on the computer, watch Lillie and Guzma storm in like vandals, start cooking while Guzma complained about Selene staring at him, hear Plumeria storm in through the back door, and be done with food as the trial captains all sneaked in through a window. 

He didn't know at what point he had told Selene of the babysitter, but he had. She only responded by chewing on her chew necklace and looking into Nanu's eyes. 

This was going to be a long week? Wasn't it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hawaiian for tree (botched for name reasons). I had to cut a compromise, as I couldn't find a translation for bird, leaf, grass, owl, or arrow that was verified by the group.  
> **Combination of uʻi and Kumulā'au. U'i means beautiful. (it's verified)  
> ***Ninjin. I won't say what our most beautiful Persian overlord's name is once translated, but it's Ninjin in Romaji.  
> ****Kesseki, means stone. Nanu's Sableye couldn't have gotten a more fitting name. (verified by the group!!!) 
> 
> Hey, funny thing I found out today (no idea how legitimate it is, but have it anyway): Kuchinashi (Nanu's Japanese name, used as a last name in this story) translates to Gardenia. Gardenia, from SINNOH- nah, I won't do that. I won't make Nanu Gardenia. I swear.


	2. Day two: the new babysitter is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead! Not me, School has been super stressful and I won't be able to get my life together any time soon.

When Nanu opened his laptop to see what applications he had gotten, he had not been expecting twelve notifications. He exped two, three at most. But twelve? Oh dear. Oh dear Mew. Selene would absolutely panic if two of those people had slightly overlapping visits. She could _not_ stay indoors, in that case. 

"Fucking hell." 

Nanu looked over the back of his chair, onto Selene and Molayne, who were gawking at the Galarian Meowth together. Nanu whistled, earning their attention. 

"Molayne, do you mind spending time with Selene today? I got more applications than expected and there will be overlapping-" 

"Oh, okay." 

Nanu looked up at Molayne, that somewhat-confused-somewhat-guilty face he pulled when Molayne did the thing. "Molayne, this is a yes or no question." 

"Understood, sir." Molayne grabbed Selene and used her as a shield as he began walking towards the door. 

"Molayne-" 

"Got it." 

"-you don't have to-" 

"Don't worry." 

"-Molayne." The door slammed after Molayne had exited. "Damn it." 

Stuffing - the Galarian Meowth _had_ to have a nickname - ran up to Nanu. 

"Prrrr?" 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... They could at least have taken the damn cat with them, too. 

Two people came at almost the same time, one who seemed carefree and another who was just a normal... emo teen. Nanu let them both in, the emo teen pushing the carefree woman ahead of him. They were either in some sort of fucked-up blackmail relationship or the carefree woman was sleeping, Nanu concluded. 

"Take a seat," Nanu said as he gestured to the dining table. 

"Than-kyu~!" The woman chimed, her expression seeming happy at first glance. Nanu could see the anger deep in it, though. 

The emo teen sat down on the couch while the lady kept telling about how her boyfriend (Nanu made a mental note to arrest her after she had said it) was the perfect fit, as he worked with baby pokémon and had a Kantonian work husband. She also mentioned how she put in an application just for the fun of it. Just as she passed Nanu, telling him of how the emo kid was absolutely _perfect_ for the job, Nanu jumped from his chair and tackled her to the ground. 

"You're hereby under arrest!" 

Molayne sat at the beach with Selene, both of them waiting for the other Steel-type experts that were legally recognised. After the police sirens had left, some emo kid came on to the beach and ran up to the most himbo-looking man Molayne had ever seen. The two of them hugged and had a wonderful, tearful reunion. Good for them, they deserved it. Hopefully, it wasn't Nanu that was arrested. He could possibly have ended up arrested since he gave no context as to why Selene came to Alola with him. 

... the mere possibility that Selene could possibly have been kidnapped scared Molayne and left something similar to a weight deep in his stomach. 

After the whole fiasco with the first two applicants, Nanu almost accepted the woman that came after. There was one thing that sent far too many red flags for anyone's liking. 

"Do you know how to handle a meltdown if she has one?" 

"Oh, yes, I know how to handle a tantrum..." 

Yeah, she was not getting the damn position anytime soon. 

"... I hit her." 

Nanu, once again, called the police. 

"Ae," Plumeria stated, earning the attention of Molayne and Selene. She threw a bag filled with take-out and said something, Selene couldn't make out what she said, though. Guzma walked up behind Selene, holding a bag in one hand, picking up a drink from it, and held it in front of the girl. She took it. "-Selene-" 

Selene turned to Plumeria, who was in a conversation with Molayne, but didn't seem aware of Selene watching her. 

Guzma handed out drinks and gave everyone their lunch boxes. When Selene opened hers, she saw the last thing she expected. An omelette with nice, yellow rice and roasted Sowpokke tail cubes on the side. A plastic cup with miso soup and some noodles in it had been placed in there, and a smaller cup with soy sauce right next to it. But the most appetizing part had to be the little case filled with long, slim, sticks of sugar ice*. They were clearly formed like chopsticks, meant to be eaten with. 

Molayne opened his lunch and Selene snuck a glance at his food. Fried simp and shimp lied on top of a deep-fried, shelled koi. He also had miso soup with noodles in it and soy sauce, just like Selene's lunch. Plumeria had gotten the same thing, but with strips of Octoc and a non-shelled koi. Guzma had gotten Selene's order, but without the miso soup. 

The next four applicants were also disasters. The first one couldn't read _at all_ , the second one thought this was a course, the third was an abliest who just wanted to scream at Nanu, and the fourth was a newly-moved-here who thought Nanu _was_ a babysitter who looked after autistic kids. He exchanged his number with the last one, pretty nice guy. 

That made it seven applicants. Seven applicants, none of which could watch Selene, if it came down to it, Nanu could probably hire on of the team skull grunts. A few wanted to work with children, but couldn't due to misbehaving in school or commiting a minor crime. It was silly, really, Ephirit - the nurse in Ula'ula pokécentre - had two attempted murder charges, five kidnapping charges, has gone to prison for theft, and escaping prison on her record, yet was able to become a nurse. But Tyler couldn't become a kindergarten teacher because he had been falsely accused of kidnapping - which had been cleared up already. 

It was _such_ a stupid system Nanu often considered going back to Interpol, walking into the president's office, and ask _what in the flying fuckall he was doing_. Because if he didn't change the nursing requirements, _somebody_ sure as hell would. (He guess her name still stung when he thought of her, perhaps it was the mere idea that split them). 

He didn't have time to make lunch, as the perfect candidate came in unannounced. 

"Hello, is this where everyone who signed up to be babysitters gets their interviews?" 

"Don't you know how to knock?" Nanu glared at the man. "How did you even find the backdoor?" 

The man simply smiled and sat himself down on a chair. 

Two hours later - and the other babysitters fittingly enough cancelling the interview in search of another job. Grimsley (a nice name, but the last name left him jarred) seemed happy to have gotten the job, despite the task it was. Nanu went over some basics - the basic 'don't scream, ever', the things she wasn't allowed to do, her language learning, everything Nanu could think of, really. 

"Y'know what? I think this will be a piece of cake since I'm pretty good with kids." Grimsley smiled. Nanu almost thought he saw fake anger in Grimsley's eyes before they turned to genuine happiness. "Perhaps, just maybe..." 

"Just what?" 

"Don't worry about that. Mind if I have a look around?" Grimsley didn't even wait for an answer, he just stood up and walked up the stairs. 

One look at the clock and Nanu was almost running the short distance to the door, hurrying to Selene because _he fucked up by two Arceusdamned hours_. How the fuck did this keep happening to him? He wasn't sure, but he really needed to understand that kids should not be ignored by their guardian - who should've gotten said kid two hours ago - for two hours. 

Nanu swung open the door to see Selene right outside of it. 

"Thank the-" 

"DID YOU JUST POUR EGG ON MY HEAD!?" 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO FUCKING CONVERT _EVERYONE_ TO RELEASE THEIR POKEMON!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sugar ice, a common material which is sometimes also used as treats (or in them) in Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos, and Alola


End file.
